


A Fight Between Lovers

by MischievousMonster



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMonster/pseuds/MischievousMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has had just about of Adam's depressing and rather suicidal behavior, so what happens when he comes home to find Adam yet again inflicting self harm upon himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight Between Lovers

#### Chris had just about enough, anger boiling inside him as he walked through the front door to see Adam sitting shirtless on their cough. A blade held to his arm as deep cuts ran up and down the length of it, blood dripping down his pale skin but he held no sign of pain within his eyes. Chris on the other hand felt anger and concern all wrapped in one as he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Walking up to Adam with a clear expression of pure pissed off in his eyes "What the hell!?" He screamed, his arms waving around madly as he shouted though Adam didn't seem surprised. Not even so much as stunned by Chris's outburst. He just simply continued staring at his bloody wrist, the blade still held between his slender fingers. Chris grinded his teeth together, his hands balling into tight fists "Well!?" He shouted again, almost demanding that Adam answer him but the man just continued to sit there motionless.  
  
His dull eyes staring at the blood trails that ran down his arm and while Chris had plenty of experience dealing with Adam's rather depressing and suicidal behavior. This type of self harm caused him to get nothing but angry with the man, unlike the previous times Chris had caught him inflicting self harm upon himself and brought him comfort with plenty of kisses and sometimes even sex. This time Chris withheld such affections, why you ask? Well ever since the last time Adam tried self harm, involving the ceiling lamp and a long piece of rope. Chris made him promise that he would stop this self destructive behavior, telling Adam that he was too precious to him to ever lose and though Adam had indeed promised him the behavior would stop.  
  
It no surprise continued on and with each and every scenario, Chris got more and more hurt due to the fact that Adam broke his promise and throughout time Chris's sadness soon turned to anger. He thought Adam had no excuse for his behavior, they had been together for at least two years now and still Adam didn't know the simplest of things. That he could run to Chris whenever he needed to, that Chris would be more than happy to act as his shoulder to cry on. But no, he had to keep up this behavior. More than likely hiding things from Chris and refusing to run to him, despite the fact he knew Chris would never try to hurt him.

#### His thoughts were shattered as he heard Adam speak "Yes?" His voice sounding sad, in a low helpless tone which only made Chris's anger increase. He bent over and grabbed Adam's wrist in a tight grasp but the man's eyes stayed locked on his wounded wrist. Chris didn't even care that his hand was getting covered in blood as he applied more pressure to the man's wrist, hoping that it would cause him to drop the blade "What the hell is this!?" Chris screamed, bringing his other hand to pry the blade from Adam's fingers, tossing it to the floor where it belonged. He glanced at the bloody piece of metal before he turned to glare at Adam, seeing his gaze was now focused down to his lap.

#### Chris's eyes traced his pale smooth skin. Stopping at his stomach to see blood smeared there as well, he slowly released Adam's wrist. Glancing down at the smudged blood across it. He let out a growl escape his throat, balling his blood stained hand into a fist before he focused his attention on Adam once more "Do you have anything at all to say to me!?" Chris screamed yet again, his voice holding both anger and sadness. He felt his eyes water but he refused to cry in front of the other man, not because he was afraid or ashamed to but because he knew Adam would more than likely do nothing about it. 

#### He felt his heart jump with a small amount of hope as Adam lifted his head but as like anything with Adam that seemed too good to be true, it was. Chris felt a surge of anger and hurt run through him as the man rolled his eyes. Turning away from Chris as he got up and walked over to his robe. Putting it on before walking into the kitchen to get a blood popsicle. Chris just stood there, letting a single tear run down his cheek before he stomped over to Adam. Stopping just a few feet from him "Do you even love me!?" He screamed, watching as Adam licked along his red popsicle. Ignoring Chris for the moment only causing more pain to him to the point where he felt his heart sink. 

#### His blue eyes shifting to the tile flooring of their kitchen as his tears hit it, making soft plop sounds "Fine" Chris stated, turning away from the man. His feet painfully walking to the nearby counter and resting his arms on it, trying to fight back the tears that tried escaping from his eyes. He brought his hand up to wipe them away though his face still held signs of hurt. He could hear the rustling of Adam in the background and tried his best to ignore it. After all if he didn't mean anything to the man why bother acknowledging his presence? 

#### Chris took a breath, letting it out as a loud sigh. He sometimes wondered just why he stayed with Adam if he was this difficult but it always came back as the same answer. It was because he loved Adam more than anything and even he knew no matter how much shit the man put him through in the end it would always the same. That Chris loved Adam for all he was and ever will be. He closed his eyes a moment, feeling Adam's stare on him but he didn't move or utter a single word as he heard the man get up. His steps growing closer and soon Chris felt those cold arms wrap around him. 

#### His heart fluttered with hope a moment as he felt Adam lean his head against his shoulder, silence filling the air for a moment before the man spoke "I'm sorry" Chris's heart lifted at those words, bringing his hands up to gently grasp the arms that were holding him. He turned his head to glance a this love, admiring his thick black hair that always fell beautifully against his face.  
  
A smile came across Chris's lips "It's not your fault" He stated, leaning in to give Adam a gentle kiss. Savoring how perfect those cold lips felt again his warm ones "I know that it's hard to for you...With your episodes of depression but why don't you ever run to me? I have told you before you can always come to me whenever you're feeling suicidal" Chris said in a gentle voice, watching Adam glance away from him a moment making Chris's heart sink again.  
  
He hoped Adam wasn't going to try and make another excuse as to why he did what he did but to his surprise the man glanced back up at him. His dark eyes showing signs of sadness and forgiveness, reaching into Chris's very soul "Ada-" His sentence was mumbled as those cold lips crashed against his, the arms around him falling. Allowing Chris to turn and wrap his arms around the smaller body. The kiss growing more passionate as Adam's tongue brushed against Chris's bottom lip causing a moan to fill the air as their tongues snaked into each other's mouth. 

#### Chris fighting for dominance as his hands came to press the back of Adam's head, their bodies sliding together almost perfectly until the need for air caught up to Chris. He gave a whimper and slowly pulled away from his love, their lips parting with a soft moist pop. The sound of Chris's panting filling the air "I know I can run to you" Adam's voice spoke softly, his smooth hands gently cupping Chris's face "But I do not want to bother you with my depressing problems" He stated, making Chris feel yet another hint of anger inside him as he reached up to grab Adam's hands. 

#### Taking a moment to gently squeeze them before stepping closer to Adam, brushing his lips against his. "You will never bother me, I love you Adam" Chris stated, leaning his forehead again the other man's "Do you promise me that you will always run to me when you get like this?" Chris asked softly, seeing his error in the last promise he made Adam pledge to before. He had told the man to stop with the suicidal actions but he didn't tell him where to run to in order to make them stop, no wonder Adam didn't response to his yelling because it wasn't his fault. 

#### Chris could feel the guilt running through him and dropped Adam's hand to wrap his arms around him tightly, bringing him closer to his body. Burying his face into the man's neck, feeling the cold skin against his cheek "You shouldn't be the one that's sorry" Chris stated softly, letting his hands travel up to run through that thick black hair "I am the one who is sorry, please forgive me" He said in a begging tone, choking back a sob as he continued to hold Adam close. Feeling the Adam's arms slowly move to wrap around him, running his fingers through his blond locks "It's alright" Adam's soft voice whispered in his ear, making Chris lift his head up to smile at his one and only love. Now feeling silly for even trying to start a fight with him. 

#### Chris sniffled and leaned in to kiss Adam's lips again but was stopped as he felt two fingers pressed to his mouth. He opened his eyes, looking at the man with a confused expression. Bringing his hand up to grasp the man's wrist "Adam?" Chris questioned, seeing the blank expression on the man's face causing worry to rise in Chris's stomach. Did he do something wrong? 

#### He opened his mouth to speak but stopped as he saw Adam leaning in, those perfect eyes of his closed and his hands moving up to cup Chris's face. His breathing paused a moment as those cold lips pressed against his in a gentle display, making Chris give a small whine before he brought his hands up to rest on Adam's shoulders. Deepening the kiss just so, his tongue licking along Adam's bottom lip though he wasn't granted access.

#### He could feel Adam's grip loosen, their lips parting once more. Chris leant his forehead against Adam's, staring into his eyes with loving expression "Do you promise you'll always run to me?" Chris questioned in a soft tone, still looking into Adam's beautiful dark eyes. Seeing the flicker of happiness that shined in them "I promise" Chris felt a sense of relief flow through him as he brought Adam in for another kiss. Knowing he was his one and only lover. 

 

 

 


End file.
